


Hello, My Name Is Keith

by coffee_ksare



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Or not, Younger Keith, Younger Shiro, but whatever fits your mind, you could see this as shipping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ksare/pseuds/coffee_ksare
Summary: A short drabble of Shiro and Keith meeting for the first time.Don't mind the title too much. I'm just terrible at creating titles.





	Hello, My Name Is Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is Sullivan. I'm back with a really short one. Been busy with school and whatnot, so I can't write as much as I would like to besides writing essays and notes.  
> Hope you enjoy and of course, comments and advice are always welcomed!

A pair of purple orbs stared into Shiro’s eyes. They were nervous, but they weren’t flitting around everywhere. They looked straight into Shiro’s and no one else’s. The child was peeking from behind his father just enough for people in the front to be able to see his tiny face. The little kid had ebony hair and pale skin. He didn’t look like he enjoyed speaking to others all that much, but he liked seeing people. Or at least he tried to be more approachable; he started with an introduction.

 

“Hello, my name is Keith. Keith Kogane.”

 

Shiro, who was a whole seven years older than the little child, smiled and held his hand out for the other.

 

“My name’s Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro. You can call me Shiro too!”

 

The older one heard a faint affirmation from the younger child as he slipped away from behind his father. Keith, holding onto the hem of his shirt on one hand, accepted Shiro’s hand with his other and faintly smiled.

 

That was how they first met. Shiro still remembers the age gap when Keith was five and he was twelve. He remembers the earnest look in Keith’s violet eyes with anxiety and he remembers his quiet, yet full, voice. Most of all, he has Keith’s small smile etched into his memory as he took Shiro’s hand and slightly squeezed it. The warmth spread through his whole body from his touch and he couldn’t help but feel happy. After all, just being with Keith was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you guys have a great day, night or evening


End file.
